Belonging
by Aki Rei
Summary: COMPLETED Goku feels that Sanzo hates him so he asks Goyjo for some advice. Goyjo then told him to leave the monk for... Homura.
1. Default Chapter

Belonging  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Three long days, three long days without food! Goku's eyes were starting to blur. He can't help it but he'd have to bug Sanzo again. This past few days Sanzo has been irritable and aloof to him. Whenever he'd get close to the monk, Sanzo would get away from him immediately as if he detested having in contact with him. Goku frowned. Yes Sanzo was always irritable but he's getting worse lately, and he was nicer to Goyjo and Hakkai. Come to think of it, Sanzo started to change when they met Homura, since then Sanzo. hated him? Goku didn't know for sure. He'd have to try, until he can break through Sanzo's barrier, again. "Sanzo, I'm hungry!" Goku whined. WHACK. "Have you got nothing to say more important! If not don't talk!" Sanzo said harshly, while putting away his paper fan. I knew he'd say something like that. He'd have to talk to his second option then. "Hakkai! When will we get to town? I'm so hungry." "Maa, Goku, just a little bit more, we'll be there in about an hour." "Bakazaru, you're always hungry." "What about you then horny water monster? You're always looking for women!" "Nandato?!" "Urusai!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Now this is what I call food! Goku's eyes glazed over the mountain of food they'd ordered. "Itadakimasu!" Goku picked numerous amounts of food of different kinds and rammed them down his throat as fast as he could. WHACK. "Bakazaru, that food is for all of us." "Maa, Sanzo there are still more. And Goku is a growing boy; he'd need lots of it." Hakkai defended Goku and smiled across the table at him. Goku had happy tears in his eyes and nodding as if thanking Hakkai from the bottom of his heart.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After the meal they retreated to their respective rooms. There was only two available at the inn, so they'd have to share. Usual room assignments of course, Sanzo and Goku, Hakkai and Goyjo. Goku raced to the stairs frantic to collapse and have a good night's sleep. When he reached their door, he stopped and waited for Sanzo. He had the keys. "Sanzo! Hurry up!" Goku hollered at the monk. Sanzo finally arrived, then without unlocking the door faced him. "You will bunk with Goyjo tonight." "Huh? Why?" Golden eyes were searching for an answer on the purple orbs of the monk. Sanzo turned to look away. "I don't want to room with you, you noisy bakazaru." Goku's eyes immediately pooled with hurt tears. Without thinking, Goku ran as fast as he could.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sanzo hates me! Goku said to himself for the nth time that night. He stared at the ceiling then at Goyjo who is sleeping at the opposite side of the room. Hakkai had caught him and brought him back to the inn talking some sense in to him. "Goku, don't worry, Sanzo is just in a bad mood today." Bad mood my ass! Sanzo's always mad at me and I didn't do anything wrong this time. Goku had thought long and hard about the events that occurred today. He can truthfully tell that he didn't do anything to annoy Sanzo. Goku craned his neck to see if Goyjo was really asleep. He can't see, it was dark. Another tactic. "Psst. Goyjo, are you still awake?" Silence. Goku sighed heavily and closed his eyes. Might as well get some sleep. "What is it, bakazaru?" "So you still awake, huh?" "Can't sleep." "Me too." Silence. "Is something bothering you Goku? You're awfully behaved today." Goyjo raised his brows. "Does Sanzo hate me?" Goku blurted. Goyjo was taken aback, the monkey was serious. He is crying, isn't he? "Oi? You okay? You're crying." "Of course I'm not!" Goyjo chuckled. "I can tell. Anyway, what made you think that Sanzo hates you?" "Well, he doesn't want to be near me anymore, I mean, if I get too close to him he'd swat me away. And every little mistake I made I get whacked by his fan." Goku sniffed and clutched his blankets tighter. "I can't stand Sanzo being mad at me, I owe him so much that I don't want to be a burden to him! What should I do?" Goyjo, who was getting bored with Sanzo's little acts of selfishness, thought of something, which would teach the monk a lesson. "Hmmm... if you think you're too much of a burden to Sanzo then leave him, if that's would make the corrupt monk happy." Goku sat up straight, shocked. "What? Leave Sanzo? How could I do that? I owe him." "Yes, you owe him but if you think Sanzo hates you then you would be doing a favor to him if you just left right?" Goku scrunched up his face as if thinking hard. "You're right, but where would I go?" Goyjo turned his back to the monkey closed his eyes and smiled evilly. "To Homura."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What? You told Goku to go to Homura?" Hakkai shrieked when Goyjo told him about his little chat with Goku. "Keep your voice down. They might hear you." Goyjo pointed to the table where Goku and Sanzo still sat finishing breakfast. "But." "Shh. listen, it will benefit them both. Look Sanzo started acting like a jerk to Goku and the poor monkey is all upset about it." Hakkai nodded in agreement, it was breaking his heart to see Goku sad and lost. "But how did Homura get in the picture?" Hakkai asked blankly. Goyjo raised his arms in frustration. "Hakkai, never knew you were so dense! Picture this, Homura likes Goku and of course the monkey is oblivious to it, but our almighty Sanzo-sama isn't. " Hakkai nodded and then gasped when realization seeped in. "You don't mean?!" Goyjo just smiled. "Yes, Sanzo-sama is jealous."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sanzo shifted in his seat, pretending to read the paper when he was really looking at Goku. Something is wrong with the zaru. He eyed Goku intensely; the monkey was picking on his food and looks kind of sober and he lacks the usual cheery mood. Sanzo knitted his brows together. Maybe I was too hard on him. Sanzo immediately disregarded the idea. He was always like that, besides the Zaru is so stupid that he won't notice anything even if it's right in front of its face. Sanzo smiled discreetly, it was what attracted him to the zaru in the first place; the innocence or the naiveté if you will. But the zaru will never know his affection. Never.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku was picking on his food, which he has never done before. It was on his mouth the moment it has been laid on the table. But today, Goku doesn't feel like his normal self. He doesn't even feel hungry; his mind was swirling with so much thought, that he couldn't spare some of it to think about eating. He sighed, Goyjo said that I should leave if that's what makes Sanzo happy, but. what about me? I am happy being with them, being with Sanzo. Goku peeked at Sanzo, who was holding the paper high up his face that he can't see the monk. He sighed again. What should I do? "Oi! Corrupt monk and bakazaru! Aren't you finished with breakfast yet?" Goyjo asked them quite happily. "I am finished long before you have, but you have business to take care of." Sanzo said looking dangerously at Goyjo. Goyjo of course had been flirting with women at the inn. "Yare, yare." "Are you finished eating Goku?" It was Hakkai looking concerned. "Hai, I'm ready." Goku stood up and walked out the door, found Hakuryu and loaded himself into it. Hakkai sighed; Goku was clearly upset.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Homura paced the length of the room. What to do? What to do? It has been a week since they'd done anything at all, and he was bored out of his mind. His frequent trips to find Rinrei's remains stopped, since he had already found it. He also had the sutra which Gyokumen-Koushu had. The Evil Sutra, which was with Konzen, hasn't yet been retrieved, but that was part of his plan. He didn't want to take away the only reason he had to see the party of four. He nodded thoughtfully. I think its time for another visit. Besides Goku will keep him entertained, and it was nice to see Konzen struggling to act cool and uncaring when he made discreet moves on the golden eyed boy. Homura chuckled; if Konzen keeps acting like that. he'll lose Goku. And I will be here waiting for the boy. With that happy thought, Homura left to find Konzen's party. 


	2. nightmare

Chapter 2: Nightmare  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Goku? Goku? Where are you going?" I asked the zaru confused. Instead of answering me, he just looked at me with sad eyes, turned his back and started to walk away. I tell myself immediately to let him be, but something made me run after him. "Wait! Wait, Goku!" I yell. The faster I ran the harder it is to catch up with him. I stumbled on my own feet as I bit back a cry. I look up to find where the zaru had gone but he was nowhere to be found. He left me. He left me. That thought seem to break me apart. I cried and hugged myself. "Goku? Why did you leave me? Why?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sanzo! Oi, Sanzo wake up!" I opened my eyes and groaned when I see Hakkai looming over me looking concerned. "Yokatta! I was so worried, for a minute I thought you wouldn't wake up. You were groaning like crazy." I mumbled something incoherent, hoping Hakkai would get the picture. Hakkai nodded knowingly. "I hope you don't mind but I camped. Hakuryu desperately needed the rest. You were already asleep and I didn't want to wake you." Hakkai explained as he threw me a bottle of water which I took gratefully. "Its okay. Where are we?" "Ummm. halfway to the next town." I hear some movement from the back of the jeep, so I took a glance. Goyjo has just woken up and was lighting a cigarette. My gaze then landed on my zaru. Goku had his head against Goyjo's leg and was sleeping serenely; he was mumbling something in his sleep. I smiled slightly; he was always a beautiful sight. I took my own lighter and lit a cigarette. "Why don't we get moving then?" I told Hakkai as I nodded at the rising sun. "Why not? I think Hakuryu's well enough." Hakkai started Hakuryu up and went on to the next town.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oi! Bakazaru! It's morning already! Wake up!" Goyjo yelled at the still sleeping Goku. No effect. [Hmmm.] Goyjo smiled wickedly and removed his leg from underneath Goku's head. BANG! Still no effect. He scratched his head; wondering what to do next. He then had a sudden inspiration. Goyjo postioned himself and yelled at the top of his lungs; "Breakfast's ready, bakazaru!" "Really? Where?!" "Hehehe. I knew that would do the trick." Goyjo chuckled to himself. Unluckily Goku heard him; the zaru knitted his brows together, thinking hard. "Teme?! You fooled me, horny water monster!" "I did not. I was just trying to wake you, bakazaru." "Who's a zaru?" Goku yelled fisting his hands and advancing on a still calm Goyjo. Whack. "Urusai!" "Sanzo. it hurts." Goku whined clutching his head. "Serves you right, bakazaru." Goyjo, readying himself for another attack from Goku was surprised when the zaru just kept his mouth shut and stared at the passing scenery. "Oi, zaru are you okay?" He asked concerned. "I'm fine." "Ano, Goku I do have some food here, would you like something to eat?" Hakkai added trying to cheer up Goku. "No thanks, Hakkai. I'm not really that hungry." Hakkai and Goyjo's eyes were wide as saucers at the remark of Goku. "Goku." "Stop babying him. He should know what he is doing." Sanzo interrupted harshly.  
  
  
  
  
  
[Why do Sanzo have to be so mean?] Goku thought to himself sadly. Right now, he was really entertaining the idea of joining Homura. The idea of Sanzo being mad at him always, will make their trip to the west unbearable; for him, for Sanzo and even for Hakkai and Goyjo. Right now their other two companions can feel the tension from them. [I mean who wouldn't notice? Sanzo and I haven't been talking to each other and I wouldn't dare to come close to him.] Even his monkey brain can digest it. Hakkai was trying too hard to be gracious to him and Goyjo; well he has been a lot nicer to him lately and he appreciated that. He had a lot of things on his mind and a tease from Goyjo would be lethal to his brain. Goku sighed. They had reached town, Goku don't know which but he doesn't give a damn. "Why don't we rest first? I found an inn next to bar." Hakkai suggested cutting into Goku's train of thoughts. Sanzo merely nodded and walked the direction Hakkai told. "Why don't we follow the damn corrupt monk? He might not get us rooms." Goyjo said and followed Sanzo. I willed myself to follow them, but I can't move. I want to put a lot of distance between myself and Sanzo. I couldn't afford him yelling at me again. I was startled when Hakkai appeared in front of my face. "HAKKAI! Don't scare me like that!" I told him clutching me chest. "Gomen, Goku. But are you alright? You can talk to me, you know?" I looked at him. Yes, I can talk to him and I can definitely trust him, but I don't think I want to talk about it. I sighed and stared at the ground. "Hakkai, I don't want to talk about it. I'm okay." I tried my best to smile but all I could muster was a smirk. "Goku." "Hey! They're already inside, let us come inside too!" I told Hakkai and bounded to the inn. I saw Hakkai shaking his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sanzo sighed as he stared outside his window. Luckily the inn has many rooms to spare, so each of them has their own room. Sanzo thanked his lucky stars; he needed his space today because he needed to think. He was thinking that maybe he has gone too far in giving Goku the cold shoulder. Yes, to him it was benefiting because the distance he was causing between them might help him forget his affection towards Goku. But so far it has proven to be no help at all. First, his affection grew stronger towards Goku than ever, second, the cold shoulder treatment looks to have taken it toll on the poor zaru. Sanzo groaned to himself, when he pictured Goku from this morning looking so detached and lonely. [Maybe I should let off a little.] He thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't you think Sanzo is going too far?" Hakkai asked Goyjo. They were in the bar next to the inn sharing sake. "Hell yes! Just look at the zaru, he was definitely not himself! Can you imagine the day that Goku would eat just one serving?!" Despite himself Hakkai chuckled. "No, I definitely didn't see that coming." "So what do you think should do, bang Sanzo's head to wake him?" "It would be an honor to be able to do so, but I don't think a simple whack at the head of Sanzo will change his mind." "You're right. That the damn monk can be so hard headed sometimes. But this time he's just being shy? I mean what's wrong in showing your pet some emotion, right?" Goyjo asked while drinking some sake. He suddenly tensed up when he got a whiff of some youkai's scent. Hakkai stood up and readied himself for battle. "Are you ready for some late night exercise Goyjo?" He asked while glancing at the direction of the door, where hundreds of youkai came streaming in. "Why not? I feel so full from dinner that I have to burn it off."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sanzo woke up. Something was inside his room, or rather someone. "Show yourself." Sanzo said while taking his gun out. "My, my, aren't we in such a bad mood?" It was Zenon. "I didn't remember inviting you here." "Asking permission is not our style." This one was Shien. "Hmmm. 2 against one. Are you that weak that you need someone to back you up?" "Hehehe. I like you. You're gutsy for someone who is at a disadvantage." "I'm not at a disadvantage. I will make you pay for disturbing my sleep." Sanzo said as he attacked Zenon and Shien.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Goku, Goku wake up." "Huh? Is breakfast ready?" Goku asked rubbing his eyes eagerly. "Hey it's still night! Why the heck did you." Goku stopped when he realized who he was talking to, "Homura? What are you doing here?" "Oh nothing just had the urge to visit you guys." Goku narrowed his eyes. "Where are your 2flunkies?" "You mean Zenon and Shien? At the moment they are playing with a certain blond monk." [Sanzo!] Goku's mind screamed; he can't handle those two fighting gods alone. He made a dash to the door when Homura stopped him. "You're going to help that Sanzo? Can't you see that he doesn't need you anymore?" Goku stopped. There is some truth in Homura's words. Sanzo is very vocal about not needing him. "But." "Come Goku, I will let you see something interesting." Homura said while gesturing at Goku to follow him. With no other choice Goku followed Homura.  
  
  
  
  
  
[Shit.] Sanzo was at Shien's mercy. His whips were around Sanzo's neck and Zenon's gun was pointed at his temple. [What a way to die!] Sanzo thought sarcastically to himself. At least he had a choice. Either he dies with guns or with choking. Unfortunately nothing seems better than the other. Zenon snickered. "Why don't you call for your pet's help? I suppose he would gladly help his master out." Sanzo tried to snigger too but the whips around his neck just made him cough. "Tch. I don't need help. Especially from that bakazaru." Sanzo spat angrily. "Are you sure? You were so close aren't you? You even tried to save him from dying once." Shien said with menacing eyes. "What made you think I saved him? He was responsibility after all. Nothing more. It was like carrying dead packages all the time." Sanzo said rather angrily. [If they intended to kill me, must they torture me like this. I don't want to be in anyone's mercy!] He thought to himself indignantly. Sanzo was startled when he heard sniffing noises; he turned to look towards the door then gasped to himself. Homura was smiling victoriously and Goku was crying, though he was trying vainly to control his tears, his shoulder shook. Sanzo immediately regretted what he said. He definitely hurt Goku's feeling this time. Homura draped his hands around Goku' shoulders and started to lead him away. With a backward glance and a smirk at Sanzo, he said, "Zenon, Shien let's retreat. Our mission has been successful." "Tch. Already? And I was having fun." Zenon said looking wistfully at bewildered Sanzo. Shien released his hold on Sanzo and walked away. "Let's go Zenon." "Hai, Hai." Then he too disappeared after Shien.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sanzo's eyes were wide. He can't believe that he had fallen for Homura's trap. For the first time since their journey to the west, Sanzo let his tears fall freely. His worst nightmare had come true. Goku was gone. 


	3. charades

Charades  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"HAHAHA! Was that it? When will they ever learn that numbers don't matter? Ne, Hakkai?!" Goyjo asked Hakkai after the stream of youkai finally stopped coming in.  
  
He stopped confused, when Hakkai seemed to be thinking deep. He knitted his brows together, "Oi, Hakkai what's the matter?" "Don't you think it was too easy?" Hakkai finally said after contemplating. "You mean the youkai? Of course they were pathetic compared to.. " "No, these youkai didn't even seem like warriors to me. They seem too weak to be assassins." Goyjo scratched his head, Hakkai was making him so confused, so what if those youkai were weak, all of them are, except possibly Homura and company, and they are kamis after all. "If you had something in mind Hakkai, spit it out! I don't like your mind games at all." Goyjo pouted. "What if it was just a decoy? To stall for some time?" "Why would anyone stall for some time?" "I don't know, but I've got a very bad feeling about this." Hakkai walked out the door, but before leaving out, "I'm going to check in on Goku and Sanzo." Goyjo scratched his head yet again, damn monk and bakazaru can handle themselves pretty well, thank you. "Wait I'm coming."  
  
  
  
  
  
Hakkai opened the door to Goku's room. "Goku, you still awake?" He opened the door completely to reveal that no one was inside, but Goku definitely had been sleeping since the bed covers are all messed up. [Maybe he had gone for a night time snack or something.] Hakkai thought to himself animatedly. His thoughts were suddenly broken when he heard Goyjo gasp. "Goyjo what's the matter?" Hakkai asked walking over to Sanzo's bedroom door. He looked in and gasped himself. The room was in disarray, to say so in the least. The walls were full of holes indicating that guns had been shot, the bed was also torn in half, and every signs of struggle that you could think of was the very picture of the room. They could not see Sanzo from where they stand so they entered the room. "Sanzo? Are you here?" Hakkai called out aloud while walking towards the window. What a shame, it started raining, and they hate rain. "Oi, Sanzo! Sanzo!" Hakkai turned around and saw Sanzo behind door, looking forlorn, his eyes were blank and silent tears were streaming down his face. Goyjo was shaking him back and forth as if he wanted Sanzo to snap out of it. Hakkai leaned close in on Sanzo, "Sanzo, what happened?" He asked in that reasonable, soothing voice. "Tell us what happened and where's Goku?" "Shhhh." Sanzo finally muttered. Goyjo looked aghast. "What do you mean, Shhh.? You." "Urusai! I can't hear the zaru's voice, must strain to hear it." Hakkai and Goyjo looked at each other confused. "What are you saying Sanzo? Where is Goku?" Hakkai prodded him gently. Sanzo, who was humming to himself stopped. "Didn't I tell you to keep quiet?" he hissed. "I'm trying to hear the zaru's voice, he was always calling for me, but now." Sanzo's voice cracked. "I can't hear him anymore." Goyjo looked shocked at Sanzo's display of emotions but then recovered himself immediately. "Bakazaru's probably out for some snack but he'll be back, then you can hear all his annoying voice for all it's worth." Goyjo chuckled then stopped when Sanzo said in a quiet voice, "He's gone, he left. He left with Homura."  
  
  
  
  
  
Hakkai sighed. After some time of coaxing, they finally convinced Sanzo to sleep. Sanzo's outburst yesterday was very alarming. They never knew that Goku could make the monk break down like that. And it never occurred to them that Goku might leave them. Well yes, Goyjo did suggest that he go with Homura but he was just kidding, right? Hakkai rubbed his forehead. The zaru could really be gullible, but he wouldn't go with Homura just like that. I mean who would. "Hey, Goku care to join us?" "Sure why not? I'll go with you." Hakkai rolled his eyes at his own sarcasm. He was startled at the sound of scraping chairs. "Ohayou, Hakkai." "Goyjo, you're up early today." "Can't sleep. Guilty." "Guilty? About what?" "Bakazaru took my advice seriously! Now he's gone! Who will I bicker with from now on?" Goyjo said exasperatedly. He lowered his voice, "I'm guilty too about what it has done to Sanzo." "Hai. Never thought I'll be seeing him like that." "Who would? I mean Sanzo is emotionless." They both fell into silence. Hakkai spoke up first. "But do you really think Goku would leave just like that?" Goyjo scratched his chin. "You're right. Even if Sanzo and he were a little off, he would never think of leaving his owner. I mean Sanzo is the center of Goku's universe. You think something more happened yesterday?" "I think so. I hope Sanzo is a lot better today. Maybe he can fill us in with the details."  
  
  
  
  
  
[Ughhh.] Sanzo had just woken up with a very bad mood. His head hurts so much, he felt like tugging his hair out. He tried to sit up and looked around his surroundings. [This is not my room, why am I here?] He felt immediately sick, when he remembered what happened yesterday. Homura had Goku now, and it was all his fault. If he had never been so cruel to Goku, if he had never uttered those cruel words, Goku would still be here with him. [If ever you come back, I promise I'll never hurt you again.] Sanzo cried while he wondered if he will be given another chance.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Goku, what's the matter? Are you still hungry?" Homura asked Goku who had finished his fourth serving of the meal they were sharing. "Uhhh, nothing. I'm already full, thank you." Goku tried his best not to look at Homura. This guy was nice to him, yes, but it was unnerving every time their eyes meet. It was like Homura could see directly beneath his clothes, his soul. And he doesn't like that one bit. He needs privacy to himself, at least between his ears. "How about Shien and Zenon? Aren't they going to eat too?" Goku asked, hell he had nothing more to say, and who cares what those two are doing. "They will have their turn once we finish." "Don't you eat with them? Together I mean?" "Before you yes, but now they gladly gave me the favor of having you all to myself." Goku pried his eyes away from Homura. There he goes again! He was smiling like he knew everything and that pisses Goku off. He knew perfectly well that Goku is innocent, thus passes such as will not work with the zaru. "Want to go to bed with me?" Homura asked. He did not hear right, didn't he? "Uh, excuse me? What did you say?" Goku asked a bare hint of anger on his voice. "Oh sorry, what I meant was do you want to go to bed now? To sleep of course." Goku slitted his eyes as if thinking if it would be safe to do so. He shrugged, giving up; Homura was as difficult to read as Sanzo was. "Sure."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sanzo tried like hell to compose himself up before going down for breakfast. It took him forever to dress up and even longer than that, trying not to cry. After all, no matter what happens, their journey to the west must continue, with or without Goku. Sanzo breathed in deeply. He must not give in to his emotions this time, at least not in Hakkai and Goyjo's presence. His pathetic display of emotions last time pisses him off. He thought he was done with emotions, but apparently he was not and will never be. [Goku, are you happy now? Is this what you really want?] Sanzo asked himself for the nth time. He misses the zaru. His paper fan will now be useless; he can't utter the words 'urusai' ever again, but what he really wants is the zaru's voice. His master once told him, that he will hear a voice, and that voice will be needing him. Just as his master had heard him and took care of him. But now he can't even hear the zaru's voice any longer. And that saddens him deeply. [Maybe he doesn't need me anymore. Maybe he's found what he's looking for.]  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sanzo! Ohayou!" Hakkai greeted Sanzo when he noticed the monk enter the bar. He looks like he had recovered, because he was composed as usual and he looks entirely business. "Get yourselves ready. We will be leaving." "What?! But what about Goku? We can't leave him just like that, we must get him back." Goyjo protested. "Didn't you hear me? I said go and get ready." Sanzo plopped himself on the table and looked at Hakkai intently. "Uh, okay. Let me get the shopping done." "Sanzo, you don't intend on leaving Goku right? Right?" Goyjo asked yet again when Hakkai had gone. Sanzo looked at him crossly, puffing rings of smoke in to his face. "Yes, I do intend to do that." "But, but." Click. Sanzo's gun was already in Goyjo's temple. "I don't want to talk about this. And for your information, Goku will never come back." Goyjo opened and reopened his mouth a few times, but then he just raised his arms in surrender. "Whatever you say monk."  
  
  
  
  
  
Homura paced the length of his room, debating if he should visit Goku's room or not. Apparently the zaru is still under strain, but with coaxing and lots of food he will be alright in no time. What bothers Homura is that it may take quite awhile for Goku to accept him. Homura has little patience, especially if it involves a certain golden eyed boy. The moves he made that dinner were close to disaster. If the zaru was that not naïve, he would have been mad and his hopes of having a bond with Goku would be instantly shattered. [What a stupid line to say anyway.] Homura lectured himself. So he decided not to make any moves on the zaru for the time being. [Slowly but surely will be the way to go.] He thought to himself. But he was still bored. Homura plopped down on his throne, chin on the back of his hands. Then he suddenly perked up. "Shien, Zenon!" He called his two loyal companions. "You called?" Zenon and Shien instantly appear in front of him. "Do you feel like going to a field trip?" "Why not? We got kind of bored, after our play." "Really?" Homura raised his brows questioningly. "But of course. Do you have something fun in mind?" Shien asked. "Yes, I feel like visiting Konzen and his buddies today." Zenon raised his brows in return. "Ahhh. rubbing it in Konzen's face, right?" Homura grinned wickedly. "What else is there?" 


	4. confrontations

I watch the scenery go by, as there was no entertainment provided. I sighed. Ever since Goku left there was always heavy silence in the jeep. And I don't like it one bit. I felt movement from the back of the jeep, so I discreetly took a glance. Goyjo has shifted position and has a faraway look in his face; ever since the zaru had gone, Goyjo was a lot less noisy and he always seems depressed. I guess he also misses his bickering partner. Hakkai on the other hand was the opposite of Goyjo. I never thought that he could smile a lot, and I do mean a lot. When Goku was here he was cheerful but now that Goku is gone he has gone double. I appreciated both of them, for they kept me sane. Goyjo made me think that moping around for Goku is okay and Hakkai made me think that not minding him is okay too. I do mope for Goku when I was sure that no one was around to see me, and I was as cool as ice when I was around Goyjo and Hakkai. I brought a hand to my eyes to shield myself from the brightness of the sun. We've gone too far and we've endured many things together, too bad that Goku is not here with us, he was part of the team and he deserved to be here. I hold back a screech when Hakkai suddenly threw in the brakes. "What the hell?! Don't you know how to drive?" I asked him indignantly. If only I was patient enough, I myself would have driven the jeep, Hakkai was either driving like a grandfather or he was driving like a maniac! Talk about a no win situation! "Ano, sumimasen, but we have company." Hakkai said as he broke in to my thoughts. Goyjo gasped irritably from the back, I took a look at what made him gasp and what made Hakkai threw in the breaks so immediately. I raised my eyebrows when I saw who were standing there; Homura and company.  
  
  
  
"Well, well if it isn't the Sazko-ikkou." Homura drawled lazily. He had a confident smirk on his face that made Sanzo so angry he wanted to scratch Homura's face off. "How are you doing? Hope banishing demons isn't too much of a trouble for you." Homura continued a challenging glare in his eyes. "What made you think that we'd have trouble?" I asked him coolly. "Let me see.." Homura tapped the side of his face as if he was thinking hard. "Oh, yes. I do remember you were a foursome then right?" His smirk grew a little wider on this comment but Goyjo definitely snapped on this. "Teme! I'll get you for this Homura!" He launched himself at Homura his weapon poised in front of him. Zenon was much too quick for Goyjo that he had evaded the attack meant for Homura. "Too slow, boy! You're not ready for Homura yet! Try me!" Goyjo who looked like a raging bull, attacked Zenon and actually hit him a few times square and hard while yelling, "Give us Goku back! You damn of a kami-sama!" Homura chuckled at Goyjo, then threw me and Hakkai a victorious glare. "You see, Goku will never come back. He decided to stay with us, and do you know why?" His eyes were staring right at Hakkai. "Did Sanzo tell you what happened?" He asked Hakkai. Hakkai could only shake his head. "It's because.." "Stop it." I hissed at Homura, and I became aware that Goyjo had stopped fighting Zenon and was listening in on the conversation. Homura relished the situation. "Sanzo hurt Goku's feelings, telling him that he wasn't needed and that he was a dead weight for Sanzo." Goyjo and Hakkai threw me a disgusted glance. We all knew how touchy Goku is about these matters. Hakkai gave me the benefit of doubt. "You didn't? Please tell me you didn't tell it." I looked at the ground, feeling all their stares. Homura, Zenon and Shien's happy and contented looks and Hakkai and Goyjo's disappointment. It took all my courage to spit out words and to look at them defiantly. "I did." "No.." Was all Hakkai could say and Goyjo meanwhile was looking at me like I had grown another head. "Tsk, tsk, am I seeing the fall off the Sanzo-ikkou?" Homura asked me humorlessly. I snapped, my patience was at its limit. I launched an attack, not bothering to use the gun; I was far too pissed to think of using a weapon. My bare hands should be enough too release some anger. "Teme.." Homura caught my outstretched arm adeptly, twisting it around my back. "Let me go." I tell him, but of course it was useless. I was in an uncomfortable position. I could feel Homura's breath on my ear. Then I heard him say it. "Ne, Sanzo, did you know?" "Know what?" I grunted. "Goku tastes good." I was too shocked to say anything at all and I could vaguely feel my jaw hanging open. Homura then released his grasp and was laughing madly. "Zenon, Shien let's retreat." "Whatever you say boss." "Sanzo, it was fun playing with you." With that they vanished.  
  
  
  
  
  
[Where are they?] Goku asked himself as he went in the fifteenth room he found. Homura had given him the privilege to wander around the tower and that was without bounds. [Even so there are many rooms here to explore, I'm getting bored.] Goku thought about the trips he made with the Sanzo-ikkou. There was never a dull time with them, it was a constant thrill. Goku sighed. [This is not the time to be thinking about all this. I'm here with Homura and it seems to me that he cares, it is only fair that I should forget about the others.] Goku had his head down when he entered the veranda of the tower, his spirits hanging low at the thought of forgetting a large part of his life.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's the matter, son Goku?" It was Homura. "Homura, you're back? How's your trip? Why didn't you let me come?" He smiled softly as he answered my questions. "The trip was a success; I never thought that I could be so happy with that one visit." "Really? That's good then." I tell him, smiling as well. "And I'm sorry, if I didn't ask you to come; I thought that you're still tired about.. the other day." "Ohhh, I'm okay now." A shadow of loneliness crossed over Goku's face before it lit up with a smile. "Okay, I'll forgive you this time Homura! But next time you should let me come, okay?" "Agreed." Homura nodded at the setting sun. "A beautiful sight, ne?" "Hmmm.. yes it is. You like it Homura?" "Yes, I do. I remember sharing it with the one I love." Homura suddenly fell quiet, a tear falling from his eyes. "Homura? Are you okay? You're crying." Goku asked concerned. "Yes, I'm sorry for this Goku." He said as he wiped the tear away. "It's just that I missed her, Rinrei." "Rinrei?" "Yes, she was my fiancée. But you know how the gods are about us heretics." "Huh? Actually no...." Goku replied quit truthfully. "The gods despises us. They don't want us to be happy. So when they found out, they let Rinrei live here on earth, while I was strapped to being a fighting god." Homura paused for a while letting son Goku digest all that he said. Without thinking Goku threw his arms around Homura and said, "I'm sorry. I never knew that you were treated so horribly. I'm so, so sorry." Goku said as he hugged Homura tighter. "It's okay. I have you know don't I?" He asked Goku sadly. Homura felt Goku nodding against his shoulder. "Yes, I promise." Homura smiled victoriously behind Goku's back. [Gotcha!]  
  
  
  
  
  
Hakkai and Goyjo stood at their places since Homura left. No one made the move. All of them including Sanzo were still recovering from the shock that Homura provided. The two could not believe that Sanzo could do that to Goku. Sure he was a jerk sometimes but, they never thought that he could be that heartless. I mean he has a way of saying harsh words to Goku but he also has a way of showing that he didn't mean what he said. Sanzo on the other hand seemed to be more shocked that the two of them combined. He still had his jaws wide open. [What the hell did he mean, Goku tastes good? Damn him to hell!]  
  
  
  
  
  
Hakkai finally broke the silence. He knows Sanzo needs privacy but they need to be enlightened, they couldn't let something like this hanging. They friendship depends on this. If Sanzo thinks like that, then what is the importance of them hanging around with him? "Sanzo, I think you owe us an explanation." Hakkai said gravely, noting the fact that Sanzo finally closed his mouth. Goyjo piped up. "We're listening." Sanzo sighed and looked up. "Remember that night you were in the bar?" "Yes." "I was sleeping when I was visited by Shien and Zenon." Goyjo raised his brows. "Continue please." Sanzo sighed but he went on. "We had to play a little, but sometime during our play I was held at gun point." He looked up to see if they were still listening. "Then, they started talking that I bring out my pet." Hakkai looked at me questioningly. "Goku?" "Yes, but I said that I didn't need to, cause I can handle it." "Hmmp. Sound s likes your retort all right." Goyjo said while lighting a cigarette. "Then they wheedled more out of me. So that's when I said that I can do it by myself that I was just ordered to bring you along. That's when Goku and Homura came." Sanzo looked at his hands angrily. "I bit the bait! That's what they were aiming for!" He punched the ground forcefully.  
  
  
  
  
  
Goyjo looked at Sanzo. He looked pathetic now. He looks like hell period. He really misses his pet and he seems to have fallen apart. He had held himself okay for the past day, but after his little chat with Homura, he seems to have collapsed again. He believed Sanzo's story, besides he was like that the whole time. That was the Sanzo retort if he was held at gunpoint. He had so much pride that he wouldn't admit defeat and he wouldn't ask for help. Goyjo sighed. Maybe Homura did a little more push to make Goku leave like that. Hell, Homura is a sweet talker. He probably had egged Goku on, while Sanzo was going on his tirade. Yes, that was probably what happened. Goyjo took a glance at Hakkai and realized that like he Hakkai believed Sanzo's story. But the two of them made no move to comfort Sanzo. It will only make the monk miserable. They just sat there with him, an unspoken truce between them.  
  
  
  
  
  
After moping around, Sanzo finally pulled himself together. He had to, he still had a mission to finish and after that he could go on and start anew. He looked at Hakkai and Goyjo who just smiled and nodded at him. He let himself smile a little. [At least I still have them. Arigatou, Hakkai. Arigatou, Goyjo.] "Why don't we get moving then?" I asked them sternly. Goyjo laughed and Hakkai visibly relaxed. "He's back alright!" Goyjo said giving Hakkai a high five. I snorted at this, feeling as if I am getting the old me back. "Here we come Homura! Get ready to get your ass kicked!" Goyjo said happily. I furrow my brow. Maybe they had misunderstood me. "What do you mean?" I ask Goyjo. He looked confused for a moment, then he smiled. "We are going to get Goku back right?" I didn't answer. Hakkai looked at me questioningly. "Sanzo, you don't intend to just leave it at that don't you?" I sighed. And I was getting the old me back. Hell I just wish I won't be such a wreck when I finish my story. "I know you want the zaru back but.." "But.. What do you mean but?" Goyjo looked angry. Hakkai restrained him from clobbering me. "Let Sanzo explain first." I shot him a grateful glance. "Hmmp. I'm listening." I took a deep breath. "Homura's right. Goku will never come back." "Why?" "I can't hear his voice anymore." "What do you mean?" Hakkai and Goyjo looked at me visibly lost. "My master once told me, that in your life you will hear a voice." "Go on.." "And that is the voice of need." Hakkai's eyes widened. "So what you're saying is, since you've let Goku free from that mountain, you've been hearing his voice constantly." "Yes." Goyjo still looked lost and he is starting to get pissed. "Oi, I'm still here you know? What's with this voice thingy? Just answer me in simple English okay? Why is Goku never coming back?" Sanzo suddenly looked tired and he seemed to have aged in the sad look he is projecting. "It's because.. He has found a place to belong."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Abelle~~ hehe, sorry but I am not the mogrika from the axn forum.  
  
DragoraGirl~~ thank you so much, for putting this on your fave stories list! I just hope this chap. is up to your liking.  
  
Minna~~ thanks for the reviews, okay? I just hope my grammar is improving. Thanks! 


	5. operation: recovery

CHAPTER 5:  
  
  
  
GOJYO'S POV:  
  
This is getting boring! It's been what? A week of silence and small conversations? Give me a break! Who'd ever thought that being peaceful and silent can be such a.. such a.. Whatever! I can definitely feel the coolness ooze out of me. If this goes on, I swear, I can classify myself as the living dead. How I wish I had someone to bicker with, someone I could talk nonsense to. I mean, hello! I only have Hakkai and Sanzo for company and the man's a monk! Hakkai meanwhile is only good for heartfelt talks and we've more than enough of it to last us the entire trip. I sighed audibly as I happened to catch a glimpse on a group of children having fun. They reminded me of one particular chibi zaru. I smiled wistfully as I envisioned him demanding that he be fed immediately. On instinct I raise my feet up to place it on the zaru's head but of course it landed with a thud on the jeep. Damn I miss the zaru! I don't want to admit this but I do. There are times that I was itching to yell bakazaru and it made me sad that I have no one to say it to. I looked at the front of the jeep and sighed. It's been long since I have had a lively companion. I might as well be traveling with dead people. Sanzo, a man of few words and a grumpy attitude seems to be sleeping. He had his lips pressed tightly and bangs were covering his eyes. These past few days, he had been on a lot of stress and since then he seems to want to recover his energy by sleeping as much as possible. Hakkai on the other hand reminds me of a zombie. He had his eyes wide open and he was staring at the road unblinkingly. His hands clutched the wheel hard, that his knuckles look strained. I guess he isn't getting much sleep lately. I reflected to myself. Hakkai had spent most of his time tying to console Sanzo discreetly and trying vainly to cheer me up. I blush at that thought. I've always found Hakkai incredibly sexy and attractive. The thought of him being extra nice to me, gives me a warm feeling inside. Scratch that. He is also extra nice to Sanzo. I should not give meaning to that, besides I have to focus myself on getting that stupid zaru back. I want him back for heaven's sake! For entertainment purpose of course. I leaned back and drummed my fingers along the seat of the jeep. How to convince Sanzo? Hmmm.. He was saying something about Goku's voice. But what to do about it? No idea came to mind and I was getting impatient and frustrated. I grabbed a handful of hair and tugged at it. "Kuso, damn brains' not working!" I said out loud unconsciously. "Please don't tell me you're getting delusional!" Hakkai said his eyes teasing. "Cute, Hakkai!" Hmm.. Maybe I should let him in on my plan. Besides he could help me hatch the most brilliant plan imaginable. I leaned forward and whispered in his ear; "Let's talk in private at the next town. I have something important to tell. It's about.." I glanced at Sanzo. Good, he's still sleeping. "Goku." Hakkai suddenly relaxed, as his grip at the wheel lightened and he let out a smile. God, what a beautiful man! "Sure."  
  
  
  
  
  
HOMURA'S POV:  
  
I stretched languidly at my bed then smiled widely as I remembered something. I have had the most splendid dream ever! I wrapped my arms around myself, remembering how warm Goku was when he hugged me close. Wait, oh yeah, that wasn't a dream after all. It actually happened. I let myself smile wider if that was possible. I relished that glorious feeling when Goku promised that he'd stay with me. Sure, I tricked him in to saying so, but that was unimportant anyway. I gather my clothes at my bedside and got dressed up. This day looked promising. I thought as I let myself out of the room. I wonder what I could wheedle more out of Goku. "My, my, my.. It seems that someone is in a good mood today." I heard Zenon chuckle deeply. Curse it all! I forgot to wipe the dumb look on my face! How could I have been so careless? I tried to keep my face neutral but it was no use. I am so happy, that no effort too great can break this smile. I turned to him with a smirk in my face. "Am I not allowed to have happiness?" I ask him. He just continued chuckling then walked away. Good, at least he left me alone. Now where was I? Oh yeah, my Goku. I wonder where he is? I thought as my feet dragged me unconsciously at the veranda of the tower.  
  
  
  
  
  
HAKKAI'S POV:  
  
"Here we are." I announced as we entered the town. It seems as if the town has something to celebrate, streamers and banners were being put up and children and even some adults are getting excited about all the festivities they are going. I was suddenly distracted when I saw Gojyo rousing Sanzo awake. "Damn it, kappa! I was awake!" Sanzo yelled grumpily as usual. "Yeah right! And I'm not half breed." Gojyo snorted derisively. I winced. Bad move. CLICK. "Do you want to die so badly?" "No, please, forgive me Sanzo-sama I didn't mean any of it." Sanzo was really in a bad mood that his hand holding the gun was shaking; even Gojyo noticed that another bad move against the monk would be lethal to him. So I interrupted them with another cheerful line; "It's a really peaceful day ne?" Sanzo did not remove his gun from Gojyo's temple. So I continued. "Sanzo, why don't we look for an inn? All of us are tired from the trip and a nice bed would be good." With one last appraising stare, Sanzo finally removed his gun and sat down tiredly. "That would be fine."  
  
At dinner I was surprised yet again at the small amount of food that was served. I should have gotten used to it now but I don't. I think that I would be betraying Goku's memory in doing so, and I can't do that, he's been a part of my life already, he is family. I try to envision having to welcome Goku back. There would be lots and lots of food and there will be celebration, if Sanzo will allow, but it's Goku, so most likely he will be allowed. Goku will just have to use his power of innocence on Sanzo. I am so glad that I am not the only one who feels this way. Gojyo does too. I mean he and Goku were practically like brothers, and Gojyo will be the first one to worry if Goku is missing or hurt. He won't admit it to anyone but it shows. I sighed when I heard Sanzo stand up and excuse himself. At the rate he is going, he's going to starve himself thin. A few mouthfuls of food and glass of water for a whole day? Come on. I was startled when Gojyo spoke. "So, are you in? I'm going to get Goku back." I nodded vigorously. "Of course. What do you intend to do then?" "Well.. I'm not exactly sure yet. We need Sanzo after all." Yes, we would need Sanzo; he will be the only one who can convince Goku to leave Homura, since he was the reason why Goku left in the first place. "So what you're telling me, is that you haven't got a plan?" "Huh? What are you saying? That's what I need you for, smart guy." I made a face. "Cute." Gojyo placed his chin in his hands as if thinking deeply. "Well.. I do have some idea." "What is it then?" "Sanzo was saying something about not hearing the zaru's voice any longer. Maybe if he should hear it again.." He shook his head frustrated. "Darn it! It's impossible to reproduce the zaru's voice! Not unless we find someone who talks just like him, and he's one of a kind!" Reproduce a voice? Wait.. I laugh out loud when I remembered something.  
  
  
  
  
  
GOJYO'S POV:  
  
I was already getting frustrated and irritated about the whole situation when Hakkai suddenly adds in by laughing. "What's so funny? Do you have any other idea then? Don't tell me you're just going to sweet talk that corrupt monk because it's not going to work." I looked at him crossly. He doesn't have to laugh at my idea! He could at least tell me properly that it's stupid! "Sumimasen, Gojyo." "Hmmp! You don't have to laugh about my idea at all! It's not as if you have one!" I tell him defensively. I was relieved when he finally stopped laughing. Good. He better shape up fast or I'm going to knock him off. "I'm not laughing about your idea at all. I think it's good." "Then what are you laughing about?" I ask him. "Well, remember the last time Goku was with us?" "Yeah. You two were out the whole day shopping for that zaru's food." Hakkai shook his head. "We also entered this unique store selling gadgets and stuff." "Huh?" "They said it was Dr. Ni's inventions that he discarded." "So? What are you getting at?" I ask getting frustrated again. Hakkai can be so long winded. "Sumimasen. I was interested in one particular gadget that I bought it. I tested it using Goku." Hakkai stood up and motioned me to follow him. "Let's go get it so you can see how it works. Then maybe we could test it on Sanzo's room later."  
  
Hakkai was bustling around the packs we always brought along. Then he held up something rectangular and shiny. "Wow.. What's that?" I ask him curious. Hakkai just smiled and pushed some buttons on the gadget. "Sanzo.. I'm hungry. Sanzo.. Sanzo.." I was so shocked that I could not believe what I was hearing. It's not Goku's voice right? I looked at Hakkai questioningly. "What the hell?" Hakkai just smiled like a fool and fingered the stuff lovingly. "They said it was called the voice recorder." I was so happy that on impulse I hugged Hakkai. "That's so great!!! Let's test it on Sanzo right away. Maybe we could do it a few more nights so it would be believable." All the while I was blabbering I kept my hold on Hakkai. When I realized what I was doing I released my hold and turned away from Hakkai. No point in letting him see that I was blushing to the ends of my hair. "Sorry." He chuckled deeply and that made me blush more. Great! Now he can draw conclusions out of this. I stay that way, turned away from Hakkai until I felt him touch my shoulder. "What do you think? Should we test it right away?" "Hell yeah! But let's not get caught okay?" I finally managed to blurt out. If we get caught, Sanzo will bring hell.  
  
  
  
  
  
GOKU'S POV:  
  
I can't believe I did that! What will Homura think about that? Talk about a big time fluke. Well, Homura's story was really sad I must admit, but I shouldn't have hugged him like that, he could have misinterpreted it or something. I guess, I share the same feelings as he does cause when he told me his story about having to be alone and no one to care for, I suddenly remembered what I longed to forget. I frown as I see the setting sun. That is our destination, but no longer. I am not part of them any more. I just wished I could've said goodbye to Gojyo and Hakkai, they were nice to me until the very end. I wonder what they are doing now? Hmmm.. Gojyo's probably with a woman right about now, and Hakkai? Well he probably went shopping again or he's just playing with Hakuryu. Oh yeah, I miss Hakuryu too. He saved me once and I will never forget that, ever. Although at times I wonder what he really tasted like, is he delicious or what? I hear my stomach grumble. When was the last time I ate? About an hour ago perhaps, but it seems like a day has passed. What I liked about this place is that the food never seems to run short. I decided to stop by the kitchen again, to get my fair share of food. But I must check it first. I don't want to run in on Shien or Zenon again. They talk too much and I don't understand one thing they said. Especially that Shien guy. He talks weirder than Hakkai, I wonder if he's really reciting some sutra to me just for kicks? I shook my head, why did I say sutra? Reminds me of some bad guy.. I ran in the direction of the kitchen but I suddenly bumped into someone. The bump sends me catapulting to the floor. Please don't let it be Shien or Zenon. I placed a hand on my head caressing the place where it hurts. "Sorry, Son Goku. I guess I wasn't looking on where I was going." It was Homura and he offered me hand to help stand up. I didn't take it, I stand on my own. I thought I saw him cringe but it was so fast maybe I imagined it after all. "It's okay. My fault too." I said to him looking at the kitchen. My stomach growled loudly. I blush when I see Homura laugh. "Hungry again, Son Goku? Why don't I take you out? I know this nice little place for a picnic. I know you're getting bored of this place." Hmmm.. Not a bad idea at all. I was really getting bored of the place and a nice little sight seeing won't be so bad at all. "Okay! But you better bring in lots of food!!!" "I wouldn't forget that." Homura said a sparkle in his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
GOJYO' POV:  
  
"Hakkai! What's taking you so long? At this rate the monk's going to wake up at the ruckus this town is making!" I said impatiently at Hakkai. What's wrong with him anyway? He's just going to push a few buttons and was done. It's best to let Sanzo hear the voice when his asleep. If he's awake then he's just going to look where the voice is coming and were dead! He's not stupid you know? He can see the difference between hearing something around and hearing something in his head. Hakkai just grunted in reply, so I have no choice but to wait. But damn it! The ants are killing me! We are crouched low on a hedge of bush beneath the corrupt monk's window. Last time I check in on him, he was sound asleep. Come to think of it the monk's always tired. I just hope he's tired enough to stay asleep despite the noise. I just hope the sound of that voice recorder thingy is loud enough to overcome the banging and swishing noises the firecrackers are making. Hakkai suddenly sprang to life looking victorious. "I finished the adjustments! Are you ready now?" I shook my head and whispered. "Let's check Sanzo first." I stood up as noiselessly as I could and peered over the window. Good he hasn't moved from his last position which means he's really dead asleep. I give Hakkai the thumbs up sign and he got the thing working. "Sanzo.. Sanzo..Sanzoooo..." Goku's voice nearly drowned the firecrackers. I gasped and looked at Hakkai panicking. The damn recorder was too loud. We are attracting townspeople. Some of them came in to peer at the bushes, when I felt the wind knocked out of me. I was forced to the ground and was silenced by Hakkai. We are in an uncomfortable position. And I really mean uncomfortable. If we are to be seen.. I don't know what they might think. Then when I think that nothing would be worse than this I hear Sanzo yelling. "Damn it! You people, can't you at least give me some quiet?! Some of us are trying to sleep!!!" Sanzo yelled, veins popping in his head, shooing the nosy people away. I sighed relieved; at least they won't see us in an undignified poison. I glance at Hakkai and caught my breath at the sight. He had his face sideways and the firecrackers illuminated his chiseled features making him more delicate. I blush at that thought. I really am hopeless. What kind of an idiot would think of something like that at this time? I heard Sanzo mutter something that made me on guard again. "If I get my hands on that little **** I swear I'll kill you! No one dares to play with me." With that he jammed his windows tightly.  
  
  
  
  
  
HOMURA' POV:  
  
Hmmm.. I thought it would be a nice day. I smiled to myself as I watch Goku ran around the meadow enjoying the company of some little animals. He looked so adorable that I can't help but watch him more. He turned his eyes at me, and I marvel at those large, golden innocent eyes. It was what attracted me to him in the first place. It made me realize that we had something in common. That we belong together. But he doesn't know that yet. But I swear before the day ends, he'll know where he belongs. "Ne Homura when will we eat?" He asked me abandoning those cute little furry animals. I smile, now that's more like it. I don't want to share Goku to anyone not even to those poor little things. I get jealous easily you know? What's mine is mine. I smile at him and offer the large basket of food we brought along. He glomps at it happily, while he waits until I spread the cloth we brought along. This place is perfect for my plan. No one can resist the beauty of this place. It had lots and lots of brightly colored daisies and tulips as far as the eye can see, and across from where we sat is a sparkling green river. As soon as everything is settled he sat down and starts eating the food at an unbelievable speed. I chuckled at his antics. Such a cute boy. I just stared at him for a long time not eating. He must have noticed because he looked up questioningly. "Homura why aren't you eating?" I was amazed at the Goku's eyes. It seems as if I'm drowning in those golden depths of his. Without thinking I leaned in forward and licked at the corner of his mouth were some crumbs are. "Don't worry, I'll get my fill." I took advantage of his shock and kissed him full on the lips. I let my hand travel around his body. But then he regained his self and started pushing me away. "Homura, what do you think you're.." I silenced him with another kiss. He punched my jaw, but I ignored it. He will give in to me sooner or later. And I want him now. He is still struggling but after much hesitation, he finally gave in returning my kiss. Now that's more like it. I thought to myself as I felt his arms encircling around my neck. I trailed kisses down his neck and my fingers were slowly pushing away the irritating garments he had on. I heard him moan which made me more aroused. I stopped short when I deciphered what he is saying. He was moaning Sanzo's name!!! Sanzo's name!!! Rage coursed through my veins and I could feel veins popping everywhere. I grabbed Goku by the neck cutting his air supply. He looked shocked and scared. I growl at him baring my teeth. "What were you saying?!" Goku just hissed. I looked at him crossly, tightening my grip on his neck. "When you're with me, I want you to think only of me!!! Do you hear me?" He nodded. "I don't want to hear Sanzo's name again ever!" I released my grip and hugged Goku to me closely. I raise his chin and looked into his eyes, challenging him. "Now what do you say?" "Homura." I smiled and kissed him again, hands trailing up and down his lithe body. "Now that's more like it. Just be a good boy and I'll be nice to you."  
  
  
  
  
  
GOKU'S POV:  
  
I can't stop trembling. Homura had me pinned against the ground and his hands are all over my body. I can't believe how the situation got out of hand. I can barely suppress the tears I had; I don't want to let him see how scared I was of him. I didn't even now why I moaned Sanzo's name in the first place. I winced as Homura bit my neck hard. "Say my name Goku." I won't. I tell myself. I won't have him control me. It's bad enough that he's all over me, now he wants me to follow orders too, to hell with him! I groaned as I feel him punch me in the abs, and I felt knocked out. I feel him breathing hard against my ear. "Say my name." No. He punched me again. No. "Being hard-headed huh, Goku?" I gasped when I feel him tearing up my clothes. "Please.. Stop it." I murmur quietly. "No." Then he did to me the worst thing imaginable. I don't want to admit this but.. I need help. Gojyo, Hakkai.. And Sanzo.  
  
  
  
  
  
t.b.c  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Guys sorry for the lousy ending of this chap! I guess I'm doomed to being wholesome!!! Ughhh. I really tried, promise! But this is what all I can get..  
  
Hope you still like it! () 


	6. the dream

CHAPTER 6  
  
  
  
  
  
SANZO'S POV:  
  
I slammed the window hard, releasing some anger. Damn that Gojyo and Hakkai! I swear I'll think of a way to let them taste hell! I sat down at the bed and swiped at the cigarette pack at the bedside table. It's empty. Damn! Even luck is against me! Where am I going to find cigarettes at this hour?! I threw the empty package across the room, releasing the last of my rage. I collapsed on the bed, feeling drained. I sighed. Those two dimwits aren't thinking at all, didn't I tell them that I want to forget about Goku? He'd never come back. Not after what I did to him anyway.  
  
  
  
  
  
I stare blankly at the ceiling wondering why things have turned out this way. I was also contemplating about the punishment I'll give the two meddling youkai when I suddenly felt sleepy. I closed my eyes to rest them for awhile. "C'mon don't sleep yet, have to think of...."  
  
  
  
  
  
I was standing on a meadow. I held my breath at the magnificent sight before me; as far as I can see there were red and yellow tulips and daisies adorning the lush green grass. To my right was a clear, sparkling green river. It was so clear you could see the rocks and fishes at the bottom. A few floating lilies topped the beauty of it. I moved towards it in a tranced state. "So beautiful." I murmured to myself enjoying the calming effect the river has on me. As I approached it, I heard shrieks of someone in pain. I frowned as I thought I had the place to myself. I looked around trying to find where the noise came from.  
  
  
  
  
  
Then I saw it, across the river from me were two men. One had a long billowing cape that rose from his shoulders, hiding his companion from view. He had silky, raven hair and he seems to be pinning his companion to the ground. I saw him stand up, remove his cape and shackles, and grinned manically at the boy before him. With his cape out of the way I saw a glimpse of his companion. I gasped, shock at the sight. He was stark naked and he had his wrists and ankles bounded with vines full of thorns. It was a gruesome sight; he had blood mixed with tears and sweat all over his body. I moved forward trying to get a better view on the boy. I stumbled back when I realized who he was. "Goku." I managed to spit his name out. I stare at him unbelievably. I feel my world crash, and blamed myself for not preventing this from happening. I forced myself to tear my eyes away from Goku's pitiful form, to the other man. He too was now naked and was advancing maliciously towards my Goku. "Homura." I hissed, hating the name and the man. Filled with rage and adrenaline I ran towards them, knowing that I had to do something. As I neared the river banks, vines sprouted out of nowhere and clasped itself on my wrists, ankles and waist securing me in place.  
  
  
  
  
  
I looked at them again, struggling valiantly at the vines and saw Homura lean down on Goku and kissed him roughly on the lips. I saw him suddenly hung back, lips bruised and bloody. I smirked despite at the situation I'm in. I immediately felt sorry, when I saw Homura's eyes light up with rage. He caressed Goku's cheek almost lovingly then slapped him hard. I saw him hit Goku a couple more times and as I can't take anymore I squeezed my eyes shut. I can hear Goku's yelps of pain and it makes my hearts break. I was relieved when I heard him stop. But then I heard him begging Homura to stop. Curious, I finally opened my eyes. The sight before me made my jaw drop and my eyes go wide as saucers. Regaining my composure and rage, I yelled to Homura frantically. "Get your hands off him Homura!" But for all its worth, I might have said nothing at all. I yelled again, panic rising within me. "Homura damn you to hell!!! I SAID GET YOUR HANDS OFF GOKU!!!" I saw him finally look up, stared in my direction unseeing, he smirked, and then thrust himself into Goku completely; I hear Goku howl in pain and Homura laugh madly. I shut my eyes, tears streaming down my face and murmuring wildly. "Im so sorry, Im so sorry..."  
  
  
  
  
  
I woke up gasping and scared. That dream has been so real! I touched my wrists and checked whether they have the vine marks. They don't, but they hurt a little. Okay, maybe I'm imagining the pain but.. I walked towards the window and opened it. I have to get some fresh air. My heart is still thumping wildly from what I witnessed in my dream.  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku, please be safe. I silently prayed. I feel my head getting heavy and I'm certain that I'll be getting the headache. Then I heard someone talking, he had the most irritating voice I can think of and he is adding to my building headache, I cursed. "Damn that noisy.." I stopped when I realized I knew this voice. "It can't be.." I looked around trying to find Hakkai and Gojyo hiding somewhere. To be sure I also looked at the window. No, it was clear. I stopped and listened with all my might, wishing I hadn't imagined it. I can still hear the voice and it is fast accumulating strength. "I have to make sure.." I slammed the door as I went searching for Hakkai and Gojyo.  
  
  
  
  
  
I knocked at Gojyo's door loudly. I was fast losing patience, as I was standing outside his room for the last 30 seconds. Nobody and I mean nobody makes ME wait. He finally opened his door, looking grumpy. I put my gun at his temple. "What the.. Sanzo?! What are you doing?!" he demanded angrily. "Are you playing one of your tricks again?" I asked him in a deadly voice. "What tricks?" His voice dripped with honey. Gotcha. I lodged the gun harder at his temple, he shrieked. "O-Okay, I admit it and I'm sorry.. Sanzo-sama.. I'll never do it again." Gojyo stammered frantically. "Yeah right! Then why did you do it again?" I asked him venom in my voice. He looked confused. "Huh? Again? We, I mean I did it only once this evening." Gojyo said obviously covering for Hakkai. I removed the gun from his temple believing him. I nodded and went to the direction of Hakkai's room. I heard him sigh in relief. "Were not finished yet Gojyo, your punishment is at hand." I tell him smirking evilly.  
  
I knocked at Hakkai's room. He opened his door at the third knock. Good, reliable Hakkai. That's what I like about him, he is punctual, he knows when to stop and he is about the most sensible man I can talk to. Maybe he can help me decide, but I have to remember he did ally with Gojyo for that nasty trick and no one gets away with me. I come in without asking permission and sat down at his bed. I don't mind being rude, besides I did pay for this room after all. "So where's that nasty thing of a 'recorder'?" I asked Hakkai raising my brows at him. He just smiled sheepishly and took a shiny rectangular thing from underneath his pillow. He handed the blasted thing to me. "So this is not working at the very moment?" I asked him making really, really sure. "What do you mean?" Hakkai asked confused. And I thought he was smart. Oh well, he looks rather sleepy so his brain might not be functioning at the moment. I changed tactic. "How do you work this out?" He took the thing from me and pushed some buttons, and then Goku's voice floated. I nodded and motioned him to stop it. "What's all this about Sanzo?" Hakkai asked concerned. I think it's about time I tell him anyway. I can feel Goku is in immediate danger and we need to get to him as soon as we can. That dream is a premonition. And I really think Homura is pervert enough to do that. And besides, the voice of Goku is ringing loudly in my ears, which means he is suffering at the moment. I frowned, hating the sickening feeling I had in my stomach ever since that blasted dream. I looked at Hakkai directly before continuing. "Goku is in danger." I said simply. He looked absolutely flabbergasted. "What do you mean?" Hakkai asked, bracing himself on the dresser beside the bed. "I dreamt of him. And now I can hear his voice." "I thought it stopped?" "It did. And it returned now. After I had the dream." He looked at me questioningly. I did not return his gaze, "Homura's torturing him." I said simply. I didn't want to disgrace Goku further by announcing it to everyone. He can tell them on his own. "What?!" Hakkai asked looking enraged. "The nerve! He took Goku away and for what?" He added anger rising within him. "So what are we going to do then?" Hakkai asked me sharply. I raised my chin at him, hoping I look superior. "What else? I need to reclaim my pet back. Nobody abuses my pet but me." Hakkai just smiled softly at my comment, but I can definitely feel his happiness about having to rescue Goku.  
  
  
  
  
  
GOKU'S POV:  
  
Where am I? This place is so dark. I tried to focus my eyes, but it was no use. I can't still see anything. I tried to move my arms and was surprised to feel them shackled. I moved my feet, like my arms it was also chained. The movement I did make me whimper in pain. I can feel my behind throbbing with a dull ache. I gasped when I realized why. I started to cry. Why did this happen to me? Why? Homura seems to be a really nice person; I didn't know that he could be capable of doing that. Why did I ever trust him in the first place? Why?  
  
I was suddenly blinded, when the lights was turned on. "Why, hello Goku." It was Homura. I looked at him hatefully. He just smiled at me teasingly. Damn him! How dare he play with me?! Homura came closer and fingered the chains that binded me to the luxurious king-sized bed I'm in. "Aren't you going to greet me?" He asked jerking the chains forcefully, which made my arm sting with pain. I winced but did not answer him. He was starting to lose his patience, I can tell by the tic that formed below his left eye. "I said aren't you going to greet me?" Homura asked once again his face dangerously close to mine. I looked at him defiantly and raised my chin. "Make me." He laughed; his mad laugh and it sent shivers down my spine. I hate his laugh. "My, my, my.. Aren't we spunky today?" He caressed my cheek, pinching it hardly now and then. I tried not to let him show that it hurts. Homura looked at me directly in the eyes; his eyes full of challenge. "But are you forgetting that I like obedient boys?" "You didn't tell me about it. Sorry." I made a face. I regretted it right away when he suddenly punched me in the jaw. "You are going to follow my every order, understand?" "No." I should've shut my mouth. But I didn't. And see where it gets me? Now, I'm not only sex object, I'm also a punching bag! Hell! I'd rather suffer Sanzo's paper fan whacks and the cold shoulder treatement than this.  
  
Sometime later Homura finally stopped. The bed was now soaked with blood and spit, as Homura like to shower me with it while he was speaking so angrily. He composed himself before going out the room. "I hope next time you'll know how to act. Not unless you want THAT again." As soon as he closed the door, I collapsed. "Itai.. It hurts.." I said out loud, while mending some bruises. That jerk! Why doesn't he unshackle me first? Then I'll give him all the fight he wants. He isn't fair!  
  
Being alone and lonely and shackled made me think of the past. Those never ending days of boredom and wishing that I be let out of that mountain. I smiled wistfully when I recalled how Sanzo looked like the sun while reaching out to me. He is so bright, he made me believe again. He looks exactly like the person I envisioned to free me. I start to cry when I realize I still care for him. Even if he did not return it, even if he doesn't like me, I will be forever devoted to him. I think of the past few days, I trusted Homura because I was forcing myself to forget and hate Sanzo. I was letting myself be close to Homura, as to help me forget faster. But I was just fooling myself. My foolishness led me to this! I hugged myself tighter enveloping the sleepiness that engulfed me.  
  
  
  
  
  
GOJYO'S POV:  
  
I wake up feeling grumpy. The nerve of that monk to scare me! Last night was the scariest and most irritating situation I had with the monk. I swear, if I did just one teeny, weenie mistake I'd be dead meat by now. I shrugged, shaking the last of my anger. I mean what can I do? I can't possibly fight with that corrupt monk. I'd probably end with either a gun or a paper fan on my head. I got dressed and let myself out of the room. I decided to stop by at Hakkai's room. I was surprised to see the room empty and clean. I guess he's up early. I peeked at Sanzo's room; it was also clean and empty. Now that's a surprise! I thought he sleeps in? I shake my head, and felt my stomach grumbling. "I wonder what they got for breakfast?" I wondered aloud as I went down.  
  
"Oi Kappa what took you so long?" It was the irritating monk. "What? Its only 8 am!" Sanzo raised his brows. I realize that he and Hakkai were already on Hakuryu. I frowned. "Were leaving? But I haven't had.." Hakkai interrupted and smiled at me. Now that's what I call breakfast! "We are going to pick up someone." I looked at him and Sanzo confused. "Who? Is he that important? I mean can this wait till I eat?" Sanzo looked at me crossly and took out his gun. "Just get in." I shrugged and complied. "But who are we going to pick up?" Hakkai laughed. "Oh, you know him already..." I looked at Sanzo and noticed the littlest smile ever. Realization hit me. "Why didn't you say so! Hit the accelerator already!!! Goku here we come!!!" I said happily as Hakuryu screeched and rocketed forward. 


	7. fury

Chapter 7  
  
  
  
A/N: elo minna! Hope you are enjoying my fic so far.. Anyways, I'll try to make this chap longer than usual, I'm now bombarded with school work so I think it'll be long after I can update again.. Hope you like this chap!! Reviews are much appreciated.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SANZO's POV:  
  
"Aren't we there yet?" I asked Hakkai for the tenth time that day. He just smiled considerately and said we won't be there for a couple more minutes. I nodded my thanks and goes back to sulk mode. I'm getting really impatient as we have been in the jeep for about 12 hours non-stop. Add the fact that it is blisteringly hot and the kappa is annoying as ever. I'm really tempted to blow his brains off, but I need him to help me save Goku.  
  
  
  
  
  
I sighed. I wonder how Goku is holding up? I just hope that damn Homura doesn't touch him again. I could feel veins popping in my head as I remembered the dream. I swear I'll kill him! But how? My gun doesn't work on him and close combat is a disadvantage to me. I was weighing other options; when I felt the jeep stop so suddenly, I was almost thrown out of my seat. I righted myself up in a dignified position before turning to Hakkai. "Do you mind explaining..." I stopped when I see him smiling and looking somewhere in the distance. I followed his gaze and smiled too. "I hope the welcoming committee prepared for our grand arrival!!" Gojyo said happily in the back.  
  
  
  
  
  
GOKU's POV:  
  
I'm alone again. I thought to myself as I was reflecting my current condition. I'm practically one with the bed as I was chained to it, neck, wrists, ankles and all. It reminded me of the time I was held prisoner at the mountain. But there is one major difference. I have Sanzo to save me from that hell. But now....  
  
  
  
  
  
I sob when realization hits me. Sanzo will not come this time. He hates me and I'm sure of it. I heard him say so. And besides I left voluntarily. Sanzo will not come to me begging on his knees that I return to them. He is that proud of a man. I bet he's probably enjoying himself now, since he doesn't have to take care of me anymore. But what about me? Am I going to suffer to the depths of hell? Is there hope for me? Is my life worth living now?  
  
  
  
  
  
I pounded the bed hard as more tears spilled out of my eyes. Life? What life? I don't have one. Me, Son Goku, is now legally a property of Homura Taishi. I don't own my life anymore. I'm at the mercy of Homura. And he's not the most merciful god. I thought harshly as I fingered my latest acquisition. A nasty bruise, I got from defying him.  
  
  
  
  
  
I rocked back and forth, trying to calm myself down. As I did, my eye catches something shining. I squinted my eyes and found out that it was a mirror. I stood up and walk towards it, as far as the chain would allow me, and grabbed it. I looked at it tantalizingly for a few moments before breaking it. I took one huge shard and positioned it at the exposed part of my neck. Is life worth living? Is it? Is it? I kept asking myself that as to avoid myself from chickening out. With a burst of adrenaline I raised the shard and prepared to jab my throat. Goodbye Sanzo.. I thought as the world suddenly blacked out.  
  
  
  
  
  
HOMURA's POV:  
  
That does it. I thought to myself happily as I practically skipped towards Goku's room, anticipation rising within me. It has been so worth it. I mean talking to all youkai and gods alike that they leave the vicinity for a moment. I want this night to be very special. And I don't want any of them to be spoiling my plan.  
  
  
  
  
  
As I neared Goku's room, Shien and Zenon appeared. I groaned. I don't want their stupid fucking advices now. I stopped walking and glared at them. "What do you want?" I ask them gruffly. "Oh, nothing really. We just want to have a little chat with you." Zenon replied sarcastically. "Not now." I swept past them but I heard Shien call after me. "Do you think it wise?" I stopped puzzled. "What wise?" "To let all your loyal objects have the day off?" "But of course." Shien sighed. "You are the fighting god. Surely you know that you have as many enemies as there are ants in the world?" I flicked my wrist at him. "You said so yourself, I'm fighting god. No one can ever beat me. Except possibly Goku." Zenon chuckled. "And you already lost to him, ne? Oh wait, you lost to that blond monk, what's his name? Oh yeah, Genjo Sanzo." I feel my temper flare up, and I could vaguely feel my hand trembling. Before I could do something to them that I would regret, I walked out and continued my way to Goku's room.  
  
  
  
  
  
How dare Zenon rub it in my face! I thought vehemently. He knew, both of them knew that I had a sore spot when it comes to that damn Sanzo. It is because of him that Goku had not yet submitted himself to me. I swiped at the air releasing some anger. I better be composed before Goku. I smoothed out my robes and proceeded to unlock Goku's door. I opened it, a smile adorning my face. I was shocked when I realized what Goku was doing. I immediately released some aura to knock of the glass Goku was clutching. I misjudged the strength of it, so when it knocked off the glass it also knocked off Goku. I ran towards his side and gingerly placed him at the bed. He'll come around after a few minutes.  
  
  
  
  
  
I busied myself with the plan, as I was waiting for Goku to wake up. I removed his chains, and clothed him with fresh and clean clothes. Ticking off, the list in my mind I placed myself at the bedside. I heard Goku stir in his sleep and mumble incoherently. He suddenly sits up. "I'm still alive?" He asked, not noticing my presence. "I'm afraid not." I tell him chuckling. He instinctively puts up his hands in front of him as if defending himself. Then his eyes suddenly went wide with shock when he realized he was free from the chains. "Homura.." He asks tentatively. I put on my mask, the most apologetic and lonely mask I ever had and sighed deeply. "Look, I'm sorry for what I did to you. But believe me, I did all of that because..." I trailed off looking at him uncertainly. He just clutched the bed sheets and wraps them protectively around himself. "I love you." His head jerked up in surprise. Then his eyes filled with rage. "That's not true! Even if you did, is this what you call love?! If this is it, then I don't want it." I controlled myself immensely to keep in character. "Goku please listen to me..." "No, I won't. I want out of this damn fucking hell! Just kill me okay? I know this is another one of your tricks!!" I reached out a hand and tried to calm him down. He just continued on his rage. "Remember the time you said you were lonely? Fuck! You were just trying to fool me into trusting you, right? And you succeeded! Isn't it enough? You got what you want from me.. you already got it.." Goku stopped his adrenaline running short and sobbed at the corner of the room. "I've already had enough. Please just kill me. .. Kill me. I'm so, so, so tired" he rocked himself back and forth. I put my arms around him but he waved them off. "Goku, if you want your freedom then go. I ordered my army to let you go. They won't stop you." He looked at me sulkily. "It's true if you don't believe me..." "Of course I don't." I winced at his reply but continued nonetheless. "Go then. You have your freedom. But remember this, I do love you and I won't hurt you ever again. It's just that I got jealous over Sanzo and I was angry at him for not treating you right. It's just that I vented my anger on you, instead of him. If you ever needed a place to go to, you're always welcome here. And if you do return, I promise to treat you right." With that I left him completely confused.  
  
  
  
  
  
GOKU's POV:  
  
What was that all about? I ask myself confused. Is Homura telling the truth? Or is it another one of his sick lies? I stood up and left the room, deciding to test if Homura was telling the truth about having no one to stop me leave. I spotted Shien and Zenon talking to each other. They didn't even glance at me. Maybe Homura was telling the truth. I let myself smile. At least I'm home free.  
  
  
  
  
  
I walked the last flight of stairs. Feeling more and more overjoyed. I stopped when I heard someone sob. I strained my ears to listen to it carefully. I frowned when I realized it was Homura's voice. Is he really that lonely? I remembered the night he confessed that he is lonely after Rinrei's death. And he said that being with me makes him feel alive. I suddenly felt guilty. Maybe he does mean it; maybe he really hadn't intended to hurt me. Being the nice guy that I am, I felt my legs taking me up to where Homura's voice it. Maybe I can give him another chance. Besides I have nowhere to go to.  
  
  
  
  
  
I stopped short when I heard someone. He sounds very familiar. "What is this? A ghost tower? HELLO?!! Anybody for a fight?" That's Gojyo isn't? I held my breath hoping I didn't imagine it. "Maa-maa Gojyo, isn't it better if we don't have any company?" Hakkai?! Is it really true?! I feel my eyes stinging with happy tears. Have they really come to save me? I almost dropped to the ground when I heard his voice. SANZO's voice. "Shut up! Let's just proceed shall we?" My knees suddenly felt weak with relief. As they rounded the corner to come up, they finally see me. Gojyo was practically flying to me. "Zaru?! Is that really you? I missed you. Have they treated you right? They didn't hurt you did they?" Gojyo's brow furrowed with worry. I smiled weakly at him. Then here comes Hakkai. "Goku are you okay? You look hungry.. Here I brought you some buns." He reached into his bag and produced a meat bun. I shook my head no and hugged them both, tears streaming down my face. "I'm so, so happy." "We're happy too bakazaru!!" Gojyo said laughing while messing up my brown locks.  
  
  
  
  
  
When all the commotion stopped, I looked hopefully at Sanzo. He looked really happy to see me. Or am I just imagining it? "Sanzo.." I ask him tentatively. "Bakazaru. You're always trouble you know that?" I was shattered. I knew it. He really hated me. Silent sobs racked my shoulder when I felt a hand pressed through my head. I looked up to see Sanzo smiling faintly. "Let's go home." I smiled and gingerly stood up. I feel Hakkai and Gojyo patting me at the back, as they led me outside the tower of hell.  
  
  
  
  
  
HOMURA's POV:  
  
What the..? I angrily mumbled as I saw the four of them walking out. This can't be happening I raged. My plan was perfect! I have Goku running to me, when they arrived. Damn that Sanzo! He always ruins my plans. I smile evilly. Sorry, Goku but I think I have to break my promise. I thought as I warped out of the tower towards them.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." I drawled lazily as I met up with them. "What do you want Homura?" Sanzo asked lazily. I looked at him my eyes filling with rage. "I want Goku back." Goku tumbled in front of them, despite being stopped by Hakkai. "Homura, you said I can have my freedom. Please leave us alone." I laughed before answering him. "This is not part of my plan, Goku. And I know I won't have you back if you return to them." "But you said.." I interrupted him, smiling. "Goku, I'm just saving you in a lot of pain. Sanzo here will hurt you again. And I don't want that." I said to him my voice dripping honey. I noted with satisfaction that Sanzo shook with anger. I continued. "Remember the last time? He said you are just dead weights to him. He can live without you." Goku was shuffling, he was hesitating.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't listen to him, Goku." Gojyo said to Goku while looking at me angrily. "And you certainly doesn't need him for company, Goku. What does he do? Insult you all the time?" Gojyo snarled at me and I just smiled at him. "Now, come to me Goku. And I promise you, you'll never have to fear about being hurt again." I was getting impatient and I can see Goku is not heeding my words. He looks very often at Sanzo who just kept snarling at me. Damn! I have to resort to drastic measures I guess. When I was contemplating on what to do next, Goku suddenly spoke up. "Please Homura, I've made up my mind. I will go with them."  
  
  
  
  
  
I stopped every fiber in my body burning with rage. "No! NO! You will stay with me, you here me Son Goku?" "No. Homura, I'm staying with Sanzo." I shook my head. "NO!! HE can't have you. If I can't have you, then.." I removed my shackles, to the dismay of the four, and started gathering some energy. I bring forth my sword and put all my energy towards it. "If I can't have you, then no one will!!!" I charged at Goku, my sword poised in front me and prepare to strike. Goku can't move with shock. I smiled as I neared him. No one, especially Sanzo will have you, my little zaru. I thought as I striked him.  
  
  
  
  
  
GOKU's POV:  
  
I'm trembling with fear. Homura had just removed his shackles and I'm sure he's going to kill me. He's been shouting madly about having no one else but him to have me. I think that is sick. I just closed my eyes waiting for him to strike me. Then I heard a savage cry and a dull thud afterwards. I open my eyes and found Sanzo lying in a pool of blood. "SANZO!!!!" I can't believe it. Sanzo shielded me! I gingerly gathered him in my arms, sobbing uncontrollably. "Sanzo why did you do that?" I ask him. He opened his eyes weakly and smiled. He tried to pat my head and console me. "Bakazaru." "Why Sanzo.. " "Because.. I love you." I felt Sanzo's body went limp. I looked at him unbelievably. "Sanzo?! Sanzo?! Wake up, dammit! Don't fool me... Sanzo?! Please wake up..." I pleaded but it was no use. HE wasn't responding. Sanzo's dead.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sanzo's dead. Sanzo's dead. Someone is going to pay dearly. I walked towards Homura menacingly, my eyes wide with anger and fury and my body surrounded with a golden aura. "You are going to pay." I said to him in a deadly voice and as I removed my power control device.  
  
  
  
  
  
t.b.c 


	8. pay back

Chapter 8: Pay Back  
  
  
  
HAKKAI's POV:  
  
I can't believe I'm seeing this! I thought to myself as I watched Goku remove his power control device. The weird thing is that the golden aura that surrounds his entire body seems to crackle with so much energy it destroys everything it came in contact with. I feel somewhat scared of Goku. I've never seen him so angry before as I'm used to the hyper little boy I came to love as a brother.  
  
  
  
  
  
I gasped as the scene before me unfolds. Goku had completely transformed to the true youkai that he was, but he seems to have retained his personality and his memories as Goku. The Seiten Taisen Son Goku in front of us is not the blood thirsty youkai we come to know in those rare circumstances. He glanced at me and tossed his band in my direction with a quick murmur, "Hakkai, hold on to that for me. I can only control myself for a few moments. Besides.." Goku takes a savage look at the stunned Homura. "I don't intend to make this long." With that he seemed to have vanished into thin air and reappeared at Homura's side, giving him a kick which threw the older man several feet away.  
  
  
  
  
  
I stared in shock at the amazing feat but then got distracted when I heard Gojyo call at me frantically. I looked in his direction and got guilty when I forgot all about Sanzo. I kneeled beside the monk and began closing up his wounds. Gojyo meanwhile was fretting, and I don't like it one bit. "What's the matter Gojyo?" He can't seem to find his voice but when he does, it sounded strained and hoarse as if he's been crying. "I can't find a pulse on him.. Do you think he's..?" I stared at Sanzo for a moment. It didn't occur to me that he might really have gotten it this time. I've closed up his wound partially and I decided to check. "Oh no.." was all I can say. I can't find a pulse on him either. I know Sanzo is a fighter, and I don't want to give up on him yet so I tried the CPR on him.  
  
  
  
  
  
GOJYO's POV:  
  
I can't believe this is happening. The corrupt monk's dead and the zaru have removed his device without going bananas. I don't know which one is more unbelievable, but I'm sure I wouldn't have dreamed that this would happen.  
  
  
  
  
  
I watched as Hakkai administered the CPR on Sanzo, and couldn't help wishing that it was me instead. I slapped my head discreetly. Damn it Gojyo! This is definitely not the time to fuck around! And besides I don't want to be dead. Not yet.  
  
  
  
  
  
I was suddenly blinded when a golden aura was emitted; I looked at the ongoing fight. Homura seems to be beaten to a pulp and Goku was not scratched in the least. Goku launched his final and fatal strike when the two loyal servants arrived. He snarled in annoyance and called forth his staff. In one swift movement he brought down his staff on the top of Zenon's head which knocked the other man to the ground. Shien meanwhile noticed the severity of the situation as he prepared to unleash all of his powers. He was not done in doing so, when Goku pulled his long hair and trashed him about the place, Shien acting as a human lasso. With the two pests out of the way, he menacingly walked towards Homura in a torturingly slow pace.  
  
  
  
  
  
But about halfway in reaching Homura he stopped, clutching his head. Uh-oh. Warning bells in my head were ringing loudly. He seems to be losing control! Please hold on Goku.. Just a little more. Homura noticed his hesitation and took this as a cue to launch his own attack. He unleashed powerful blows on Goku, who still clutches his head the whole time. Homura meanwhile was gaining the upper hand as Goku looks more beaten than Homura is. The kami then kicked Goku hard and the zaru tumbled all the way to where Hakkai is. I could still see Hakkai trying vainly to revive Sanzo. I closed my eyes for a moment. He never knows when to give up doesn't he? When I opened my eyes again, I see Goku looking at the unmoving Sanzo. His eyes focused and the fury he had earlier returned, as well as his sanity. Homura sensing danger called forth his sword and put all his energy to it. It seems as if he's trying to attempt to kill Goku in one swift blow.  
  
  
  
  
  
Homura launched, his sword poised in front of him. Goku on the other hand just waited for Homura's attack. When the sword was within inches of Goku's face, the zaru caught it with his two hands, palms down on either side of the sword. It was like watching a samurai movie. But then Goku smiled, and the golden aura around his body gleamed like crazy. In one swift move of the hands, Goku broke Homura's sword to shards. Amazing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Not knowing what else to do. Homura stopped resisting and just waited for his fate. But then another blinding light interrupted the fight. A magnificent blue light coming from the heavens is surrounding the unconscious Shien and Zenon and the very battered Homura. Goku ran towards Homura sensing escape, but when he reached him, he vanished along with his two loyal servants. They had escaped. Or rather the Heaven's officials are not yet willing, to lose another fighting god.  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku hung his head in annoyance and remorse. The rational part of my brain says that I have to give Goku his band now. So I did. I got the band near Hakkai's feet and went to Goku. "Goku, you wear this." No response. I sighed. Maybe he is still depressed about not having complete vengeance on Homura. I fastened the band around his head and stood back.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hissing and burning noises where produced as Goku was brought back to the zaru we all love. But instead of passing out as he usually does, he stays conscious and runs immediately to Sanzo's side. I run after him and placed myself beside Hakkai. I looked at Sanzo and sighed deeply, I think it's hopeless but Hakkai continued on what he's doing. Goku on the other hand was crying loudly and was clutching the monk's hand tightly. "Sanzo please.. Don't leave me now, not when you.." He broke down into tears again. Hakkai finally stopped and looked at Goku sadly. "I'm sorry." "What do you mean, Hakkai? Please I don't want any jokes.. I don't.." Goku said pleading hysterically at Hakkai. The green-eyed man just shook his head. "I'm sorry. But he's gone."  
  
  
  
  
  
SANZO's POV:  
  
Where am I? This place is the pits. I looked around, trying to find anything. The place was completely covered with thick white fog and I can't see three feet away from where I stand. I walked about the place only to find out that I was floating. Cool. When did I learn that?  
  
  
  
  
  
As soon as I found out that I can fly, I put it to the test. It seems that the thick white fog I was surrounded with earlier, were clouds. Wow. So anyway I flew around in no particular direction at all when I spotted man from below me. I think he looks familiar so I decided to snoop on him. He had dark brown hair which was almost black and the most wonderful green eyes I've ever seen. He was smiling the whole time but I can sense that he wasn't really that happy at all. I also noticed that he had a control device on his ear, which means he is powerful youkai.  
  
  
  
  
  
After sometime he traveled and I followed him. He met with some other youkai who tried to fight with him. Of course they were all down within 5 minutes. Pathetic. I don't know what happened but he suddenly collapses from the journey. I tried to help him, but then I gasped when my hand went through him.  
  
  
  
  
  
I recovered from the shock when a red haired fellow passes by. To my surprise he had red eyes too. So he's a taboo, but a helpful one at that because he did help the man I was following. Oh yeah I also learned that they can't see me. Cool.  
  
  
  
  
  
After spending sometime with them, I learned that the brunette's name is Cho Hakkai and that the taboo child is Sha Gojyo. Somehow those names ring a bell. But I can't put my finger on it. Even their faces were familiar. I knew them. Heck, since I can't figure it out and nothing's interesting no more, I left.  
  
  
  
  
  
I flew again and I spotted this beautiful monastery. I decided to stop by and check it out. As soon as my feet touched the ground I heard someone call my name. My old name. "Koryu." I spun around and saw my master. "Where have you been?" He asked me while puffing out smoke, just like the old times. "I've looked around. And I found some interesting people." "Oh yeah?" He asked. "Yes. But I left, they've been boring recently." My master raised his eyebrows at me. "It's like their waiting for something to happen." "Maybe they are." I knitted my brows in confusion. "What do you mean?"  
  
  
  
  
  
He didn't answer my question; instead he motioned me to follow him. He flew. Wow. That makes two of us who can fly. He led me to a mountain. We descended and went to the base. "Someone's waiting for you." He said matter of factly. I peered inside and saw a child. He had been staring at nowhere in particular when he suddenly notices me. He had the most innocent eyes I've ever seen, they were gold too. "Come back." The child said crying. I looked at him more closely. He isn't that young. Maybe 18 years old or a little bit younger. I frowned and answered him harshly. "Back where? You don't mean that cave do you? Because I've never been there." He continued begging as if he hadn't heard me. "Please come back. I need you." I shook my head and looked at my master. He's gone, but at the place where he is supposed to be stood Sha Gojyo and Cho Hakkai. What the hell..? They looked at me with sad faces and I swear I could see tears in their eyes. I looked at the boy again and found him outside the cave. He was free. "Please come back." I can only shake my head and I levitated a few feet above to avoid them from reaching out to me. Then my master suddenly came back. "Koryu, is it right to leave your friends behind?" "I don't know them." I told him coldly. He just chuckled and reached out his hand to touch my forehead.  
  
  
  
  
  
My head burned at his touch, but then I suddenly see memories. The zaru and the kappa arguing, Hakkai consoling Goku, Gojyo drowning in a knee high water, Hakkai posing as a woman, Goku stuffing himself full, Goku pouting adorably, Goku crying, and wait who's that man? I squinted to find out who Goku had in his arms. The man seems to be saying something to Goku. "Bakazaru, because I love you." That line burned my ears. I heard that. As I grasped the memory fully, I realized that it was me. I opened my eyes and found myself staring at my master. "So.." He said. "You still want to come with me?" I glanced down at the three people looking up at me hopefully. I shook my head. "I still have things to take care of." My master nodded approvingly. I continued. "Besides, I have unfinished business, I can't go yet." "That's good, Koryu. Now go to where you're friends are." He was slowly vanishing but I heard his last words. "Be much stronger, Genjo Sanzo."  
  
  
  
  
  
GOKU's POV:  
  
"Hakkai don't kid around! Now heal him!!" I said to Hakkai viscously. My hands were clutching the almost cold body of Sanzo, but my heart doesn't seem to want to accept the truth. I can see Gojyo weeping silently and Hakkai too. But I know there pain is nothing compared to mine. I finally had Sanzo to confess his feeling towards me, but then what? They take him away. And I can't even avenge his death.  
  
  
  
  
  
I put Sanzo's body to the ground and reached out to Hakkai. I grabbed him by the collar, he looked stunned. "I said heal him." Gojyo tumbled towards us and releases my grip on Hakkai's collar. "Stop it Goku! There's nothing more we can do. He's gone accept it!" He yelled. It landed on deaf ears as I struggled and looked at Hakkai imploringly. "Please do it one more time. He'll come around." I said to him helplessly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hakkai considered my request; as he looked at Gojyo who shrugged as if saying 'What the heck? Nothing's going to happen anyway.' I held Sanzo's hand again and prayed to the kami who is willing to listen, that he gave Sanzo one more chance. I held my breath as Hakkai administered CPR; he also used some of his ki keep Sanzo's heart a start. He breathed in deeply at Sanzo's mouth, then miraculously the monk took a shallow breath, followed by another one and another one. I was getting excited, Hakkai and Gojyo too.  
  
  
  
  
  
I whispered at Sanzo encouraging him to breathe more. "Please hold on, live on for me.. please, Sanzo." I took a quick glance at Hakkai to prod him to close Sanzo's wound. When he tried to use his ki, he slumped forward. "Hakkai! You okay?" I asked him concerned, but I still kept a close look at Sanzo. He nodded face flushed. "Gomen. I think I over exerted myself." He then proceeded to close Sanzo's wound.  
  
"Let me help you. Here use my energy." Gojyo offered Hakkai, as he placed his hands on Hakkai's shoulders. They suddenly glowed green, which means Hakkai is using up Gojyo's energy. I looked at Gojyo suspiciously. Oooh.. So the kappa had a crush on Hakkai, better do something about that. I told myself mentally. After a while, Hakkai finally closed Sanzo's wound. "We better get to town. Sanzo needs rest and so do the rest of us."  
  
  
  
  
  
I and Gojyo nodded as we piled up the jeep. I let Gojyo seat up front, while I cradled Sanzo in the back. When we finally arrived at town, we immediately rented rooms and rested. I didn't. I just sat by Sanzo's bed and looked at him sleep peacefully. It was like I was scared that he'd stop breathing again. I took his hand in mine. I was getting sleepy when I feel him squeeze my hand. In an instant I was at his side. He opened his eyes. I stare at him mouth hanging open. "Sanzo." "Bakazaru." Tears welled up my eyes. I can't believe it. He's back. He's really back. "Why are you crying?" He asked me confused. "It's nothing I was just really, really happy." He took my hand and squeezed it. "I'm happy too." "I thought you were gone! I was so, so scared!" I blurted to him whilst hugging him. "Oww.. Bakazaru it hurts." "Gomen." I say to him grinning sheepishly. He smiled. And it was rare indeed. "Maybe next time, when I got better." Sanzo said hid eyes dropping off to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: elo minna-san! Am almost finished!! Sorry for some oocness in Sanzo in his pov and also about the flying thingy. Hehehe.;) anyway, thanks for those who reviewed and read my story so far. Hope you liked it... one more chap to go!  
  
*mwah* 


	9. where i belong

Chapter 9: Where I belong  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: This is the last installment of belonging. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for all those who reviewed and followed this story!!! *mwahugs* to all you guys!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GOKU's POV:  
  
Sanzo's been asleep for quite a while now, and knowing that he'll be just fine, I have treated myself to some sleep. It wasn't anything wonderful though, just a long black dreamless sleep. It was okay because for the past few nights, all I have was nightmares and this was a welcome alternative.  
  
  
  
  
  
After that refreshing sleep, I realized that I haven't told Sanzo about what happened to me and Homura. I'm so afraid that when he finds out, he'll see me as dirt, or worse he'll hate me again. I winced at the thought. Would Sanzo be capable of that? Probably. I sighed, gathered my clothes and went out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh yeah. I have to do something about Gojyo and Hakkai, I thought as I remembered the night when we almost lost Sanzo. I saw Gojyo giving Hakkai the look I was giving Sanzo. Hehehehe...... Though I have to do it in a way that will embarrass Gojyo the most. I smiled mischievously; I think this is pay back time Gojyo.  
  
  
  
  
  
But what to do? I grunted when I realized I can't think of any ideas. Maybe I could talk to Sanzo about this. He's good at making stuff up. Deciding quickly, I went to the direction of his room and stopped by the door. Wait, will I also tell him about me? For sure he's going to ask stuff about the time I was with Homura. I sighed and let my arms fall limply at my sides. I'm not ready for it yet, not when I'm enjoying Sanzo's attention, not when were making up.  
  
  
  
  
  
I looked up when I felt someone press his hands on my head. It was Gojyo. "Zaru, what's the matter? Why don't' you come in? You and the corrupt monk had a fight again?" He asked me smirking. I stick my tongue out at him. "No you kappa! I was just checking if he's sleeping or not." "Well he's not and he's waiting for you to come in." Gojyo said raising his brows comically at me. I blushed stupidly for a while before regaining composure. "Baka!" I said and marched straight in Sanzo's room. For now, I just have to duck his questions about me and ask help about Gojyo and Hakkai.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sanzo you awake?" I asked him cautiously. No answer. I moved closer to his bed and peeked at him. "Sanzo? What the.." I gasped when I felt him pull me in the bed. "What are you doing Sanzo?" I asked him baffled at his actions, I didn't mind this at all, but it was quite surprising that Sanzo was being aggressive. "Bakazaru, I didn't forget what I told you yesterday." He said huskily in my ear hugging me close to him. I held my breath when he leaned in to kiss me. I liked it, but I can't help feeling a bit squirmish. I told myself that its okay, he's Sanzo and he's not going to hurt me, unlike that bastard Homura. Reluctantly, I pull myself out of his embrace. "What's the matter Goku?" He asked me concerned. "It's nothing, its just you need more rest." I told him smiling brightly. He knitted his brows together looking concerned. "Want to talk?" He asks me while sitting up. Uh-oh its coming. "No, I'm fine really." I looked at him and smiled. "Whatever you say." Sanzo said finally giving up. "Ne Sanzo? I need help?" "Help about what?" "About Gojyo and Hakkai." "Ahhhh.." Sanzo said smiling slightly. I looked at him suspiciously. "You know about them?" "But of course. Only an idiot won't see it." I smiled. "So I am not an idiot then?" He smirked. "Except in your case." "Sanzoooo..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sanzo cupped his ears, wincing. "Stop your whining zaru! Its making my head hurt." "Whatever! So you're going to help me?" "No, I'm doing this for my own purposes." He said looking vindictive. "What purpose?" I ask him confused. "That stupid kappa had crossed me while you were gone." "Really? What did he do?" I ask him interested. Sanzo just smirked. "Awww.. Such a spoilsport." WHACK. "Owww.. It hurts! What did you do that for?" I ask him indignantly. "I told you I'm getting headaches about your whining." He said fingering his paper fan lovingly. "You know, zaru I haven't used this for the longest time." "Why use it now?" I ask him looking cross. "Because you're back." "Hahaha.. Funny. So what's your plan?" "Oh, you'll see. You'll see." Sanzo said looking evil.  
  
  
  
  
  
SANZO's POV:  
  
The zaru's hiding something from me. I thought as I watched him close the door behind him softly. He's off to run some errands about our plans with Hakkai and Gojyo. I sighed. I knew what he's thinking about. I knew it from the moment he wouldn't let me touch him. I knew it.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was that dream. It had been fucking real. Judging from the zaru's reactions, it had been real. Damn that Homura! Making my Goku suffer like that. He'll pay for sure. I promised myself that I would find a way to kill him. I smiled, kami is so good making Homura alive, and in that way I can kill him in my own hands. I puffed some smoke and contemplated about the situation. I have to make Goku realize that I don't give a damn about what happened between them. I'll just have to show him. I smiled, anticipating it.  
  
  
  
  
  
GOJYO's POV:  
  
Fuck it! Since when have I become a coward? I tell myself sulking. The corrupt monk and the zaru's probably having a good time while me, yes me, is very miserable. I downed the sake in front of me with a big gulp and motioned the bartender to give me another one. Heck, I've been fooling around with women that much and I've been good at it. Now, I can't even flirt with one man. Am I losing my touch?  
  
  
  
  
  
Of course not. I consoled myself. It's not very normal you fall for your own kind ne? I tell myself again for the umpteenth time since I've fallen for certain green-eyed brunette. I sighed and ordered for another round of sake. My head's starting to spin but I didn't really care. This vagueness and numbness makes me forget all about this for just a moment. I feel my head getting heavy and my eyelids starting to get droopy.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Giving up already?" Someone asks while sitting beside me. Who the.. hell? I've no time to fool around, I tell myself getting grumpy, and I can feel my head starting to throb. "Who the hell are you?" I ask him rudely. "Just a friendly native of this town." He smiled rather smugly and I peered at his face. I can't see it. Everything's getting hazy, suddenly. "So?" I tell him. I really hope he stops bugging me, or else. "Hey, you see that guy? Isn't he just beautiful?" He suddenly tells me, his voice dripping honey. What is he talking about? So being attracted to your own kind is normal eh? Maybe I have.. "What beautiful green eyes he has..." He continued gushing. Green eyes? What the hell?  
  
  
  
  
  
The man beside me continued his tirade. "And I got his name! It's Cho Hakkai." He sighed dreamily. Fuck it. All my patience was gone. I reach for my weapon and pointed it at him, my breathing in short, ragged huffs. "Now mister, I know he's beautiful but.." I wedged the sharp end at his throat and smiled guilessly. "Cho Hakkai's mine. You here that? Now get away." Then suddenly all went black.  
  
  
  
  
  
SANZO's POV:  
  
"You got that all Goku?" I tell him excited. He nodded eagerly. "Yes! Every single thing he said." He jumped up and down releasing some pent up energy. I smirked. "Give me that, you might break it." He obliged nodding up and down. "Good thing Hakkai lent you this." I said off handedly. "Of course. Hakkai trusts me." I smirked. "We can't all be reasonable." "What does that mean?" He pouted adorably. God, have to control hormones. Have to talk first to Goku.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Goku. I want to talk." The zaru looked confused but he nodded. "What happened between you and Homura?" I asked straight to the point. I knew the answer of course, but I have to let it out in the open. "Nothing." He said in a small voice. "Yeah right. Please Goku, tell me. It would be all right." I reach out my arms to hug him but he scooted away. "You can't..." "What do you mean 'you can't'?" I ask him gently. Tears spilled out of his eyes. "You can't touch me." He looked at me wildly; my heart went out to him. He's trying his best to be brave, and I can't see it. That's what I like about him.  
  
  
  
  
  
I reach out to him, and this time I held him in my arms. "Goku, hush. I know..." He looked up questioningly. It seems that I have to do it. At the rate he's going, he can't confess it. "What do you mean Sanzo?" I looked at him, "He raped you, didn't he?" With that simple question, he broke down completely. "I'm so sorry... I can't do anything to stop it. I'm so sorry.." He cried clutching my robes tightly. I patted his back trying to calm him down. "Stop it, Goku, you shouldn't be sorry." I released my hold on him, and tried to make him look at me. "It is I who should be sorry. I can't help you, even though I should be there to." I brushed away his tears and cupped his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't care what that bastard Homura did to you." I kissed him full on the lips, my hands fingering the fabric of his shirt. "No matter what happened, you still look as beautiful as you did before that man disgraced you." I undid the top few buttons and nuzzled his neck. "You'll always be the same old Goku in my eyes." I looked at him and he smiled. "Thank you, Sanzo." He said as his clothes came cascading down the floor. "Aishteru, Sanzo."  
  
  
  
  
  
GOKU's POV:  
  
"What a lovely day ne?" I said at breakfast. It was a typical Sanzo- ikkou day. Me, Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo sharing a breakfast. Come to think of it, I missed these days, now I'm having them again. Goody. "Man, now I'm running short on food again." Gojyo said teasingly. I looked daggers at him. "And why would that be?" "Because the black hole of food is back again." "What do you mean black hole? You kappa!" "Well, too put it on simple words, you're back, Oh bottomless pit." "What did you say? You horny water monster?" "Oh nothing chibi zaru." "I'm not a zaru." WHACK. WHACK. "Ow.. Sanzo must you include me?" "You're making my head hurt." "My, what a peaceful day ne?" Hakkai said interrupting the discussion.  
  
  
  
  
  
I look at Sanzo excitedly. He fished out the recorder and put it at the table. Hakkai and Gojyo looked at it questioningly. Sanzo smirked. "I have this interesting piece of entertainment." Gojyo raised his brows. "Really?" Sanzo just smiled as he pushed some buttons on it. Gojyo's drunk voice floated from it. "Look mister, I know he's beautiful but..." I looked at Gojyo and relished it. He had his mouth hanging wide open and he's red as a tomato. Hakkai meanwhile was looking confused but at the same time interested. "Cho Hakkai's mine! You got that!" Gojyo looked like he's going to be sick and Hakkai blushed to the end of his hair. I have to hold up a laugh. This so much fun.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sanzo smirked and stood up. "Well I guess we better leave you two love birds alone, ne Goku?" I smiled nodding up and down. "Yeah!" I said and followed Sanzo. He stopped by the door to tell them, we'll be waiting by the jeep. I frowned. I'm not sure anyone of them heard that. They are looking at each other calculatingly though the both of them are still blushing. I shrugged anyways and followed Sanzo outside.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You think it will work out okay?" I ask Sanzo as we took our places at the jeep. "I think so." He said with little enthusiasm as he was reading his paper. "Why?" I ask him.  
  
He put down his paper and exasperatedly looked at me. "They belong together." "You think so?" I ask him perking up. "Yes I do." I sighed. "What's the matter Zaru?" "Oh nothing." He smiled and reached out to kiss me. "Don't worry, we belong together too." Sanzo then kissed me again and again.  
  
  
  
  
  
~OWARI 


End file.
